Walk Beside Me
by Knitted
Summary: Oh my goodness, these are embarrassing. But documenting your failed writing is important, so I'll just keep this here..


**Author's Note: HEHEHEHEHEH. I used to do TDI stories, but then I went on a fit of rage and deleted 'em, even though they were pretty successful. HERE THEY ARE AGAIN.**

"Come on, Princess," the sly juvenile delinquent persisted. "Please? For me?" he breathed.

Courtney looked at him and bit down on her lip. He was kind of hard to resist when he did stuff like that.

"O-okay.." she reluctantly agreed, and swung one shapely, tanned leg over the motorcycle seat. Her dainty arms coiled around his waist, causing Duncan to smirk in satisfaction as he handed her a helmet.

"Just go slowly, okay? And be careful. My parents will NOT, I repeat, will NOT stand for it if I'm injured. They'll file a lawsuit, y'know, and yo-" her nervous ranting was cut short by a revving of the engine.

"Relax, Princess. Would I ever put you in harm's way?" he said, his voice full of the confidence needed when you've spent your childhood roughing it out in gangs.

Courtney didn't have time to answer before the motorcycle sprang to life, and jolted out into the streets.

Duncan felt her grip tightening around his waist, to the point where he found it a bit hard to breathe. He chuckled a bit, and teased,"Awwww, is the big bad CIT scared?" with a hint of mock surprise.

He instantly felt her stiffen and her grip loosen. This disappointed him a little, but he got enough satisfaction from imagining the angry look on her face, with the cute little freckles standing out over her blush.

"No," Courtney said curtly.

Duncan very abruptly pressed on the brakes just as they got to a stoplight, causing her to scream and re-tighten her grip.

You could hear the smile in Duncan's voice as he retaliated with an,"Oh, yeah?"

She dug her nails into the side of his abdomen. "Yeah," she said through her teeth.

Duncan decided to leave it at that. He loved the way she got angry, and could only get the joy from it if he knew it was just skin-deep. It would kill him to think that he caused any true negative emotions to his little Princess.

The rest of the ride was just the occassional scared squeel, smirk, and clawing of the side.

"We're here," he announced, and parked the motorcycle quite a way's from the movie theater. Duncan knew there wouldn't be as much talking once they were inside, and he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

Duncan watched as she opened the seat of the motorcycle to put the helmet in, bending slightly. He felt himself stiffen a little. Duncan licked his lips as he looked her up and down. She had worn short jean shorts, as it was a hot day, but not so short that she looked like the kind of girls Duncan's old gang would pick up. She'd worn a gray shirt with a very loose blue tank top with no sides over it, and it accentuated her figure magnificently.

"Mmmm, Princess. Lookin' good today." he whispered into her ear while hugging her from behind. He gently nibbled and tugged at her ear.

Courtney shivered, wanting very badly to kiss him. She'd always imagined herself with some Harvard graduate in a business suit, with a clean-shaven look and manners fit for the Queen of England.

But no. Instead she got a green-mohawked delinquent with an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing, dual ear piercings, a unibrow, and a spiked _dog collar._ And she was madly in love. Her parents highly disapproved, but for once, the well-mannered rich girl didn't care. Not one bit.

All she wanted right now were those two delicious lips.

Of course, he beat her to it, and reached around with his head and gently pressed his mouth against hers. Duncan always let her make all the moves at that point, as he was very careful not to make her uncomfortable. All the make-out sessions were initiated by her, and her only. All Duncan would do without her doing it first was kissing, hugging, holding hands, and the nibbling of things from the neck, up. It was one of the few gentlemanly things he insisted on doing.

At the moment, though, he wasn't thinking of that. All he could think of were her soft, delicious lips. And vice-versa.

Finally, Courtney broke the kiss. "We're in public," she whispered, although obviously weak-willed. Had Duncan ignored her, they'd probably be on the ground, rolling and moaning within the next 10 seconds.

"Okay," he replied, a bit huskily. Duncan quickly kissed her on the cheek, causing her to smile and intertwine her fingers with his.

They made their way toward the movie theater, and as always, Duncan had to turn a sweet moment belly side-up, and said "So.. we can crank that up a notch in the pitch-black movie theatre, right, Princess?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrow.

From weak at the knees, basically pudding in his hands, to screeching and as hostile as a hippo in a second. "Do you _have_ to ruin everything? God, Duncan!" Courtney overreacted.

Duncan could barely stand how adorable she looked. He knew perfectly well how to turn her right back into a docile little kitten, and he wasn't afraid to do it.

Duncan simply reached over, licked at her neck, and went back to walking casually as if nothing happened.

She stared dumbly at him, the spot where his tongue had traced tingling. Courtney was feeling stirrings again, and had a turmoil of mixed feelings inside her.

Mostly consisting of:

_How _dare_ he try that move again!_

_Well.. it is really, really sexy.._

_No! He knows what that does to me and he still goes for it!_

_So? It's not like you hate it.._

As expected, Courtney was planning on revenge, just she didn't plan on putting it to action right this moment.

"What are you going to do when we leave New Haven?" Courtney asked suddenly.

"Leave New Haven? Why? I'm perfectly happy here."

"Really?" she cocked her head to the side as Duncan opened the door into the movie theater for her. "I always imagined myself in a big city, like New York,"

"Well, I've already moved one too many times, Princess. This place.. is.. well, a haven," Duncan smiled a genuine smile at her, an odd thing, then turned to pay the cashier.

"Two tickets to _Nightmare on Elm Street,_ please," he asked.

"Wait.. what? I thought we were seeing _Eat, Pray, Love_!"

"Eh, that's boring. Come on, Princess, this is a director's cut! One weekend only!"

"But.. but.. it's scary," Courtney said meekly. "And rated _R,"_ she said in a voice that can only be described as similar to when a little kid attempts to say a swear word.

Duncan stared at her for about 2 seconds, before erupting into laughter. "You.. you're scared of.. of horror movies?" he managed to let through his laughter.

"No!" she squeeled defensively. "It's just.. well.. ahh.." Courtney searched for an explanation.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll let you hold me." Duncan's laughter finally subsided, leaving room, once again, for the cocky attitude he usually sported.

"As if." she scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

**Boom boom boom! Isn't it great? xD I don't know why, but the whole "bad boy really a sweet guy and attracted to a girl way out of his league" thing always appealed to me.**

**Ahhh. =3**


End file.
